Preparation
by Sadistic Girl
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes nothing: Kagome and Sango are two witches who attend an all girl Catholic School. They keep it a secret and practice their spells. Sango meets a certain guy who introduces Kagome to another guy. What happens when some of


Kagome groaned as she turned in her bed. The annoying sound of her alarm clock was ringing nonstop. She placed the sheet over her head trying to drown out the sound. She growled in frustration and sat up, she slapped the top of the clock and climbed out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock that said 6:00 in bright neon colour she sighed and knocked on Sango's room door. "Sango! Wake up, it's 6," she walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She brushed her teeth then entered the cold shower.

Sango slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and let out a yawn, she looked at her clock that read 6:15 and climbed out of bed. As she was leaving the room she looked back at the person lying in bed.

Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Sango sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television, "Sango what are you doing, we're going to be late for mass." Sango groaned and stood up, she was wearing an oversize T-shirt that said 'Life's a Bitch', "Can't we ditch it?" she asked as Kagome walked into her room. "No," said Kagome as she put on her uniform. "I hate this school," complained Sango as she put on her uniform from yesterday that was lying on the floor. She ran her finger through her hair and turned off the television.

Sango poked her head in Kagome's room, "Kagome I need your help." "Let me guess, you want me to help you sneak the guy off campus, right?" Sango nodded her head, "Ok go wake him up." Sango walked back to her room while Kagome continued packing her bag.

Sango climbed on top of the sleeping boy, "wake up sleepy head," she said playing with his nose. The boy opened his eyes to find a young girl on top of him, "Hey," he said in a groggy voice. " Hey, it's time to go. School's about to start." The boy groaned and rubbed her thighs with his hands, "Can't I stay a little longer?" he asked, his hands traveling up her skirt. Sango closed her eyes and moaned, "I ca…." before she could finish he rolled her over.

Kagome sat on the couch awaiting Sango and her 'friend'. After ten minutes Sango came out of the room panting followed by the mysterious boy putting on his shirt. "Um, Miroku Kagome, Kagome Miroku. Miroku smirked at Kagome, "So you guys are ready?" asked Kagome as she got up.

ZZ

Kagome and Sango walked to the tall brown door. Two nuns stood at the side welcoming the students, "Well, I see the both of you are late again," said the first nun, "Sorry about that Sister Kai, I kinda over slept," said Sango as she scratched the back of her head. Sister Kai chukled and opened the door for them. "I hope you remembered to bring your Bible," said Sister Kai as the two girls entered the room.

Kagome and Sango sat in the backbench. The whole room was filled with girls listening to the ceremony and reading their Bibles. Mass lasted for two and a half hour, one could say it was a miniature church that the children of Immaculate are required to attend. Sango opened her bag and pulled out a manga and began to read it. Kagome pulled out an old raggedy book; the title was 'Craft Vol1'. She opened it and began to read the information on the inside. Isn't it ironic how two witches could attend an all girl Catholic School?

After school Kagome and Sango went to an old store that was outside of campus. "Hello my dears," said the old lady at the counter. Sango walked around the store picking up bottles containing herbs and colourful liquids. "Excuse me," said Kagome as she looked around the store, "Do you have the book, 'Craft Vol2'?" Kagome showed her the first edition. "And what do ye wish to do with it?" asked the old lady, Sango came back with a handful of bottles, "Look old lady just give me the friggin book so we can go." The old lady frowned at Kagome; she turned around and took out a book from her bookcase. She cashed them up and they left.

"Kagome are you sure you want to invoke the spirits?" asked Sango as they walked down the road. "Hey Sango," said a familiar voice. "Hi Miroku," said Sango nudging Kagome, Kagome smiled at Miroku and his friend, "This is Inuyasha." Inuyasha had long black hair and velvet purple eyes; he had the 'don't fuck with me' expression written all over his face. He had on a blue jeans and a dark blue hoody. "Hi," he said in a hazy voice.

Inuyasha looked at the two girls. The one called Sango was wearing long black stockings and black heels. She had on a short gray dress and a black jacket over it; her hair was waist length, black streaked with pink. The other girl had long shoulder length hair, from the middle to the end was dyed green. She had on black knee length booties and a mini skirt with a white top and a black jacket.

"So, Sango I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight maybe I could come over again and hang out," before Sango could answer Kagome cut in, "She's doing something tonight, maybe next time." "Ok," said Miroku as Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and walked off. "Bitch," he said as he turned to Inuyasha, Kagome stopped and turned to them, she glared at Miroku, "On second thought, would you two like to join us?" she asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Miroku looked from Kagome to Sango to Inuyasha, "Ok," Kagome smiled "Good come by around 9. Enter through the back gate." And with that she walked away.

"Well that was rude," said Sango as they entered the campus, "Are you going to cancel the invoking?" Kagome opened their room door and placed the book beside the computer. "No, I want them to be there." Sango plopped on the couch, "You're not planning to scare them are you?" Kagome smiled to herself and walked into her room.

Please review I need to know if I should continue, I have some nice plans for the next chapter so tell me if you like. Oh and I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. So, bye.


End file.
